The Boy With the Blue Eye
by queenspice
Summary: Ciel x poor!reader


**Hello everyone! This is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic and I hope everyone likes it**

* * *

.

.

It was a normal day as [F/N] sat along the outside wall of a shop. The shop was located in a nice part of town, and [F/N] watched as many people walked to and fro in front of her, going here and there. All of the people she saw were either from a rich family, or were the butler of a rich family. [F/N] looked at all the fine clothing the men and women wore. She was in love the multiple colors and designs found on dresses and menswear.

When [F/N] looked at her own outfit, a pair of men's cloth pants, old, nearly worn boots, and a white man's dress shirt that was dirtied from when she was thrown on the ground many times before, she saw poor. When she looked at the beautiful dresses worn by those who were more fortunate than she was, she saw rich. The world around her was so different from the world she really belonged in. She often was asked by rude strangers why she was in that particular part of town when she belonged in the sewer, and her answer was always the same- she loved looking at the world that was the opposite of the one she was born in.

She never asked for money, she never asked for clothes or food either. She was always given looks of disgust and some of pity, but that never bothered her. All she wanted was to observe a beautiful world, and most didn't understand that.

[F/N] ran her fingers through her unkempt, knotted hair when a flash of blue caught her eye. She looked up to see a child was wearing an outfit of the most gorgeous shade of blue as he walked past her with another. Her [e/c] eyes met one cerulean blue eye while the other was concealed by a patch.

[F/N] quickly noticed she was staring at the boy, but she couldn't help but observe. She hadn't seen him before. She slightly cocked her head and watched as the boy with the pretty eye looked to the ground as he passed by, walking with an older man who looked to be a butler. Maybe the child was his master.

[F/N] looked to the ground as well, and looked up again a few seconds later when someone approached her. She looked up to see it was the boy with the pretty eye. He was holding out something to her. She looked at his hand, specifically the finger that was adorned with a large stoned ring, and then back up at the boy.

"Here," the boy said to her.

She understood what was happening, and she nearly rolled her eyes. "I don't need it," she said quietly.

"If you don't want money, then why did you stare at me just now with that pitiful look?"

[F/N] looked at the child's face. His porcelain face was hidden by locks of hair as dark as the nighttime sky, and his eye simply glowed like a crystal in the sea. His appearance held the innocence of a child, yet the seriousness of an adult. Whatever happened to him in his life aged him far beyond his years.

"I was admiring the color of your clothing," she told him simply.

Surprise flickered across the boy's face. "The color of m-my..." he trailed off.

"My Lord, we must be moving along now to meet with Lady Elizabeth," the older man said.

The boy with the blue eye straightened his spine and said, "Yes, Sebastian."

[F/N] watched as the boy walked away with the man, Sebastian. A few seconds passed, and she noticed a thief by the name of Raoul was walking in the same direction as the boy and Sebastian.

Raoul was a famous thief known throughout the bad part in town, and [F/N] knew he found his target in the boy and his butler. The young girl sighed and stood to her feet. Brushing her pants off, she began to follow the follower. Half of her told her she shouldn't have been doing that, but she couldn't let Raoul steal from the two she just had contact with. If she let it go, her conscience would kill her.

She followed Raoul, following the boy and his butler, for a while. She was just hoping that by some miracle, Raoul would leave the two alone, but alas, that didn't happen. When the boy with the blue eye suddenly joined with a girl who looked to be his age, [F/N] saw Raoul attempt to steal from the butler.

[F/N] picked up the pace, and approached Raoul. Her hand shot out and gripped Raoul's wrist before the foolish boy could do something. "Didn't anyone teach you manners?" [F/N] asked Raoul before yanking him back and slamming him into the nearest brick wall. Raoul let out a yelp and [F/N] yanked him again, this time towards the ground. Raoul fell into a puddle of muddy water and then glared at [F/N].

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, standing to his feet.

"I can ask you the same thing," she told him.

"These rich people have enough to spare," Raoul said, taking a step towards [F/N], "you know they do. They always have more than us, and it's sickening!"

[F/N] pitied Raoul. He was only eleven years old, and was living with only his mother in a poor, broken down house. It was more than what [F/N] had, but she still felt for him. "That's the way the world works," [F/N] told him in a small voice. "Get out of here now."

The young girl watched as Raoul disappeared from her sight before turning to the bystanders. Sebastian, the butler, was watching her with a curious expression, the blue eyed boy was watching her with a bemused expression, and the girl was looking at her with a horrified expression.

[F/N] looked at the blonde girl's pink dress, admiring the color before turning her head away and holding on to the back of her neck in a relaxed position. "Stop looking at me like that, all of you," she said before fully turning away and starting to head off.

"Ciel!" the girl suddenly shouted. "We must thank her! Bring her back!"

The boy sighed softly and said, "Sebastian."

[F/N] hadn't taken ten steps before someone laid their hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see it was the butler.

"Wha- hey!" she protested when Sebastian suddenly started pulling her back to the others. [F/N] watched as the blonde whispered into Ciel's ear and he slightly nodded.

"Will you come to Ciel's for dinner?" The girl asked [F/N] suddenly, with a joyous grin on her face.

"What?" [F/N] asked, taken by surprise.

The girl ran towards [F/N] and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. [F/N]'s jaw dropped when she took note of how short the blonde girl was in comparison to her. She had to be at least two inches shorter than [F/N], and the taller girl couldn't move.

"Wh-Why are you..." [F/N] trailed off.

"Please accept! I'll be there too, so you won't be lonely. Please accept, we want to thank you!"

[F/N] looked into the eyes of the shorter girl and whispered, "I don't even know your name."

"Oh! I'm Elizabeth!" the girl told her, taking a step back. "You can call me Lizzie, though. What's your name?"

[F/N] put her hand on the back of her head again and straightened her back. "I'm not usually asked to join in having dinner with others," she muttered quietly. "People around here call me [F/N]," she said a little louder so the girl could hear.

"[F/N]? That's a pretty name," Elizabeth said. "So will you accept?"

"I..."

"We don't have all day," Ciel spoke up as he stood a few feet away.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth turned a slightly scolded Ciel. "She's just shy!"

"I can't accept," [F/N] decided.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she asked, "Why not?"

"Yes, why not?" Sebastian, the butler spoke up. "You were invited by a Lord and Lady to dine. It would be rude of you to decline such an invitation."

"Lord and Lady? So you two are..." [F/N] trailed off.

"We will be someday!" Elizabeth said, answering an unasked question. "As for dinner, I can't allow you to decline," the blonde girl clamped a hand on [F/N] wrist. "Come along with us for the day, [F/N]!"

"Where are you going?" [F/N] questioned ad Elizabeth started pulling the elder girl along.

"We're running errands," the girl answered. "You can be our bodyguard, right?"

"Bodyguard?" [F/N] repeated.

"it was amazing, how you handled that boy!" Elizabeth said. "Please tell me more about yourself."

And that is how [F/N]'s life had started to change, she just didn't know it yet. Under the careful watch of Ciel. she stayed unknown to the boy's gaze.

.

.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think so far! I do not the characters of Kuroshitsuji**


End file.
